


Can We Keep Him?

by srm628



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Phil finally gets a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srm628/pseuds/srm628
Summary: Phil finds a little friend and plans to hide it from Dan.





	Can We Keep Him?

Phil walked into his flat, holding the damp cat in his arms. It looked so sad and lonely. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving it all alone out in the cold cruel world, so he took it home.

The cat meowed, louder than he expected.

"No!" Phil hissed to the cat. "You need to be quiet."

If Dan heard it, he couldn't keep it. He needed to keep the cat a secret, at least until he could properly explain it and convince Dan to let them keep it.

"Phil!" Dan's voice rung through the flat, as he heard his friend talking.

"Hi Dan," Phil responded, causally, though in his brain, he was panicking. He was hoping to go unnoticed, at least until he figured out a plan

He quickly ran into his room and looked for a hiding place for the cat. He needed to hide it somewhere good that would keep it hidden but not hurt the cat.

"Phil? Where'd you go?" Dan questioned.

Phil could hear him getting closer and his panic set in. He had to find a hiding place quickly. He chose the most juvenile of places because he had to act quickly. He set the cat underneath his bed, whispering for it to stay put, and plopped down, just in time for Dan to open the door.

"Did I hear you talking a moment ago?" Dan asked, stepping into the room.

"Oh, yeah," Phil responded. "I... I was on the phone."

It was a lame excuse but he hoped Dan would buy it.

"Okay..." Dan extended the words, speaking it as two long and distinct syllables.

The cat meowed from under the bed. Phil silently prayed that Dan hadn't heard it, but almost immediately, realized that wasn't the case.

"Phil, what was that?" Dan questioned, crossing his arms.

"I don't know," Phil answered, almost too quickly. "What are you talking about?"

Phil tried to save himself, but it was too late. The cat rubbed itself against Phil's legs.

"Phil!" Dan complained, speaking to him as though he was a child and not the older of the two friends.

"But it looked so sad and lonely!"

Phil reached down and picked the cat up again. It was incredibly skinny, skin and bones mostly.

"Can't we keep him, Dan? Please?" Phil stared at Dan, giving him his famed puppy dog eyes.

"No, Phil," Dan said sternly, trying to ignore the look that always made him crumble.

"But Dan! Look at him!"

Phil's eyes glistened as though he was about to cry.

"No, Phil."

Dan founded it harder to stand his ground.

"Okay."

Phil looked down to the cat, gently putting its head. It purred under his soft touch.

"I'm sorry, little kitty," Phil said, sadly.

Dan groaned. "Oh fine, we can keep him, but it's your job to look after him."

Phil looked up to Dan. His eyes glistened again, this time with happiness.

"Really? I can keep him?"

Dan sighed. "Yes... You can keep him."

Phil picked the cat up and set it aside. He jumped up and ran over to Dan, throwing his arms around him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Dan closed the hug, almost awkwardly. He patted Phil's back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Phil pulled away from Dan and walked back over to the bed. He eagerly began playing with the cat, rambling on and on. Dan smiled, as he watched his friend, and couldn't help but roll his eyes.

That was his Phil.


End file.
